


coffee eyes daniel

by pottedphilip



Series: cozy cuddles and scented candles (phan one shots) [1]
Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Cuddles, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, One Shot, Phan drabbles, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phan one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottedphilip/pseuds/pottedphilip
Summary: when Phil relishes in the warmth of Dan's coffee coloured eyes





	coffee eyes daniel

**Author's Note:**

> hiya everyone!, I've finally got the opportunity and motivation to start posting my stories on here so I thought what a better way to start than by posting some of my older one-shots/drabbles from Wattpad so my account doesn't look so empty. I hope you enjoy! let me know what kinds of things you'd like to see in the future x

Prompt: cuddly/fluff type of mornings

Mornings were a thing I always dreaded. Staying up into the wee hours of the night and barely getting enough sleep to function the following day didn't ever help.

My night owl tendencies continually convincing me that I could finish that one thing before I went to bed that night.

Lately, our mornings had been moving so fast that I didn't even have a chance to open my eyes; forcing myself to skull burning cups of coffee to keep me alert enough to be even somewhat productive.

But my life had finally slowed down enough for me to breathe and take in the day before being forced to continue with it.

The atmosphere was still this particular morning, the minutes ticking away ever so slowly. I turn over to my bedside table and turn on my phone, the dimmed screen illuminates

"6:24 am, Friday 4th of November"

I sighed rolling onto my side, why had I wake up so early?

My breath hitched in my throat as my eyes met with a peaceful Dan deeply entrenched in sleep. It had slipped my mind that he had fallen asleep beside me last night. The weather had finally dropped to a cool enough degree for us to commence sharing a bed again, it was a sight I missed and one I was happily ready to grow used to again. I was almost hypnotised by the steady rise and fall of his body as he breathed slow and easy breaths. The look of serenity on his face as he slept while the busy world around him continued to move forward strangely comforted me. In this moment he seemed so undisturbed and content and nothing could honestly make me feel better.

Dan was safe, happy and calm and so was I.

I tried ever so hard to hush my heavy breathing as I became suddenly self-aware of how loud it actually was, I wanted nothing more than for Dan to stay this peaceful. I couldn't help but watch him with a smile, the placid view filling me with happiness. I slowly inched towards him, even though there was barely any space between us before. My nose was the closest it could be to Dan's without them actually touching, his warm breath sending shivers through my spine. I slowly lifted my lips up to his forehead and kissed him gently, he stirred slightly with a small groan leaving his lips before falling back into a deep sleep almost instantly.

I moved towards him so that his head was now leaning against my chest. He stirred once more, moving his body closer to mine, digging his head into my chest and moving every inch of his body close enough to touch mine. The mere thought that even in his deepest of sleeps he wanted to be close to me made me smile bigger than previously, a small red blush instantly heated my cheeks.

One of my most favourite things about Dan was his untameable morning hair, the adorable little brown strands curling into one another. I most definitely preferred his natural curls than the end product of the hours he spent relentlessly straightening it.

I looped a curl around my finger, tightening it around and then letting it fall. I did this multiple times, each time with a new curl. His silky locks curling softly then dropping quickly as they slid from my finger. I felt him stir once more beneath my grip but my current actions were so calming I couldn't manage to stop. I heard Dan groan into my chest, the noise disappearing into my shirt, a small chuckle left my lips as I continued to watch his curls fall from my fingers. He looked up to me, the soft glimmer of the morning sun warming up his cinnamon coloured eyes. He sent me a soft drowsy smile before realising what I was doing. His eyes traveled upwards, crossing as they finally met with my arm. He pouted out his lip and let out a elongated no as he groaned my name.

"Phillll stoppppp" he complained shaking his head forcing me to lift my hand

I rolled my eyes and looked at him, he met my gaze with a pouted lip.

"I hate my hair, you know this" he grumbled, his morning voice present

"but I think it's absolutely adorable"

he replied with a long groan, digging his head further into the folds of my shirt. I laughed and he nudged me.

"why do you hate me" he laughed muffled by my chest

I just laughed holding him close to me, I placed a small kiss on his head before ruffling my nose into his hair. Dan's scent was such a comforting one, the feeling of security washed over me as we lied together in the silence. Dan pulled away and look to me, his eyes droopy.

"Coffee or tea?" He questioned

I thought for a minute, I was tired as it is and probably didn't need tea to calm me down anymore

"Coffee"

He threw the sheets off him and threw himself off the side of the bed, his lanky legs stumbling about as he made his way to the kitchen

"I love youuu" I cooed to him down the hallway

"Mhm" he hummed in a sarcastic tone

I heard the kettle whistle, the sound traveling through the empty walls of the house. I decided it was probably best that I get out of bed as well, I did consider having Dan bring the coffee back to my room but I realised I'd have to face the day at some point, so why not watch Dan stumble around while he's still too tired to function.

I stretch out my arms and legs, the mixture of a yawn and a groan escapes my mouth. A spurt of energy rushes through my body and I already felt more alert.

I make my way to Dan who's slumped over the kitchen counter waiting for the kettle to finish. I slip my hands around his waist and hug him from behind. I lean my head against his back and absorb his natural warmth.

God he makes me feel safe

"Mmmorning" he groans, too tired to actually enunciate his words

I chuckle "good morning sweetheart" I mumbled squeezing him tightly

I moved back and he lazily stood up, sending me a half-hearted smile

A sense of worry fell over me

"You okay Dan"

He chuckled, "yeah just tired"

I made my way to the lounge room as I heard Dan call from the kitchen

"You need to calm down Mr Worry Wart" he chuckled

Watching Dan just being human was weirdly such an entertaining thing to do. Just watching him breathe and interact with his surroundings was extremely comforting. I watched as his tired form made our morning drinks, slumping against anything that would help him stay upright. He gently placed the cups on the small table in front of the couch before slumping into the sofa. He groaned struggling to keep his eyes open.

I turned on the TV as the morning news plays out in front of us, I always thought it was good to be informed about what was happening in the world.

I turned to Dan who was intently watching, the activity being stimulating enough to keep him awake. I never fail to notice how his eyes in the darkest of lights resembled the coffee swimming around in my mug. Or how his morning hair curls ever so perfectly. He taps his fingers against my leg, the roll of his fingers was always something he did when he was tired. Just as I turn my head back to the TV I feel Dan put his head in my lap. He brought his legs up to his chest and snuggled himself into me. I laughed placing my hand on his shoulder, beginning to rub slow and easy circles along his body.

Although I had just been drinking a freshly brewed hot cup of coffee, nothing could warm me up better than Dan's sleepy little smile.


End file.
